


Let your friends break your arm (you'll meet a cute guy)

by gashina25



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Doctor AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina25/pseuds/gashina25
Summary: He truly believes that the gods above heard his desperate pleas and took pity on his poor thirsty self because out of the corner of his eye he saw an angelic figure in the hallway to the right...





	Let your friends break your arm (you'll meet a cute guy)

The last place Shownu thought he would be tonight is in the hospital. Why is he in the hospital? You might ask. Well, it’s because he has shitty friends who believe that just because he has muscles, he can carry all five of them at the same time. Even Wonho who has almost as much strength as him jumped on, which lead to him falling on his arm and breaking it.

The moment Changkyun and Jooheon jumped on his back he knew that something bad was going to happen. And he was absolutely correct, like always. He did feel a little bad though because right after he fell and everyone in the room heard a sickening crack, the boys jumped off of him to see if he was okay but he’s been giving them the silent treatment because… well, this was their fault.

‘At least they had the decency to drive him to the emergency to get him treated’ Hyunwoo thought.

The drive to the emergency room felt like it was 3 hours long, even though they live only 20 minutes away. To be fair though he was stuck in between Minhyuk and Wonho who kept asking him if he was okay the.entire.time. 

Once they got through the front doors he saw the front desk lady look shocked.’Well yea’ Hyunwoo thought ‘It’s not every day that you get six boys coming into the emergency room yelling, one of which has a broken arm, and it's only 7 pm so it couldn't be blamed on partying’.

“Oh Dear, what happened?” the nurse asked as she quickly got him into a room, which the boys weren’t allowed to come into.”Well, I was walking down the stairs and I missed the last one and fell on my arm.” So he might have lied because he didn’t know if his friends would get in trouble for being the cause of the injury. They may be annoying but he cares about them enough to not let that happen.

“Well I’m your nurse Jackie(??) and your doctor will be Dr.Yoo, who should be in shortly,” and with that, she left him alone and he could finally get some peace and quiet while trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

After only a couple minutes of being in the pristine hospital room, Hyunwoo saw a short, skinny male burst into the room. “Hello, my name is Dr.Yoo and Jackie told me that you broke your arm falling down the stairs,” the doctor said while also inspecting Hyunwoo's arm to see the damage himself.

‘His voice is really beautiful’ Hyunwoo thought after hearing him speak. “Yea, ya know those stairs have a mind of their own always looking like they have fewer steps than they do ha,” Hyunwoo has never wanted to not be at the doctors more than this moment ‘stairs have a mind of their own good one idiot’.

He was pulled out of his thoughts of escaping by a chuckle,”Stairs do seem to break a lot of people's bones but I think that's more to blame on the person than the stairs.” Dr.Yoo said teasingly,”This is a clean break and it will have to have a cast for 6-8 weeks, I’ll be right back, okay?” And with that, he left the room leaving Hyunwoo alone once again.

Only a few minutes after Dr.Yoo left the door to the examination room was pulled open and five heads pop out of it. “Did the doctor say you were going to live,” Jooheon asked nervously,”Of course he’s going to live idiot it's a broken arm, not a heart problem” Hyungwon spit out and started an argument between the both of them.

“Guys, guys I’m okay the doctor just left to get materials to cast it,” and right as those words left his mouth his five friends immediately had a look of guilt written over their face. “We broke it?” Changkyun said as his head was hung low. “You guys did break it but it's okay I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose,” and in the back of his mind he also thought ‘and I also have a cute doctor tending to me, so it's very okay’.

Hyunwoo and the rest of the gang continued talking until Dr.Yoo walked into the room, surprised by all the additional people in there. “How were all of you allowed into here?” Dr. Yoo asked questioningly,”Well all we had to do was tell the front desk that all of us were in a relationship with this hunk right here, ya know polyamorous style, and she told us the room and said we were free to go in”, Minhyuk announced with a mischievous smile.

“So are you all in a relationship or did you just do that to get in here and see your friend?” Dr. Yoo asked while walking to Hyunwoo’s side where his bad arm was. “....Well I mean we totally would be in a relationship with him but none of us is his type,” Wonho said.” Yea he likes small dudes who are really cute,” Jooheon exclaimed.

“Well even though it's nice to see your friend you are all making this room a little to cramped for me to work, so if you all leave now you can come back as soon as I am finished putting on his cast,” Dr. Yoo said with a sweet smile that made all of the boys follow his orders immediately, and one by one they left the room.

Hyunwoo, finally thankful for some peace and quiet, sighed and tried to relax while the doctor moved his arm to where it should be in order for it to heal properly. As he was trying to relax Dr.Yoo started talking,”You know I heard outside the door that they were the ones that broke your arm,” startling Hyunwoo but just as he was about to make a terrible excuse about the stairs, again the doctor started again,”even though we don't recommend lying to health professionals I could tell that you lied to protect them from getting in trouble and feeling guilty, so I think it's sweet,” he said with a small smile on his face as he bean wrapping the casting product around his arm.

Still a little shocked,” Well I knew they were just having fun and I don't want to make them feel bad about wanting to have fun even though they took it a little to far this time, at least they will be more careful from now on.” Hyunwoo said staring at the cute doctor as he focused on his arm.

Dr.Yoo looked up, feeling Hyunwoo’s eyes on him and found him only a couple inches away from his face. “That's...really nice of you, I’m sure your partner is really lucky to have you,” Dr. Yoo said feeling embarrassed.

Dr. Yoo, also known as Kihyun, couldn't lie when he walked into this room expecting to see some idiot and end up seeing this whole feast of a man that he focused a little more on his arm than usual just to see his muscles. The man, who he later learned was named Hyunwoo, was not only a snack, he was also really cute and had an adorable personality. When he came back to see five other boys in here saying they were all in a relationship he was a little disappointed but it made sense that someone that hot and cute was taken.

Only to learn that they were lying, which was a great relief, but Kihyun thought that he still might have a partner. Which is why he puts the question on the table, expecting him to answer with a “yea they’re great’ or a “no I’m so lucky to have them”. So he was pleasantly surprised when Hyunwoo answered by saying,” No, I don't have anyone right now I’m way too busy taking care of the five adult children you saw in here earlier.” 

They both chuckled a little bit while Kihyun was just finishing completing the hard cast. “Okay, so what color do you want your cast to be,” the Doctor asked with a smile. ”Surprise me Doc,” Hyunwoo said startled by the Doctors smile into forgetting all the colors in the world. “You can call me Kihyun, since I’ve been calling you Hyunwoo you know,” Kihyun stated.

Hyunwoo, ecstatic to learn the doctors name and feeling confident, asked,” So..Kihyun, do you have anyone waiting for you at home?” 

The small Doctor flushed and in a whisper, Hyunwoo could barely hear he said,” …...no.” Hyunwoo has never felt more blessed in his whole life than in this moment.

“So why don’t you have anyone yet Kihyun, I mean you’re cute, I’m sure you’re a lot of peoples types?” Hyunwoo asked trying to learn more about Kihyun. “..Well, I just haven’t met anyone who can handle my habits I guess, that and I’m always really busy at work and am rarely home….. I guess.”

‘It seems like he’s thought about this a lot’ Hyunwoo thought, backtracking,”Habits?” what did Kihyun mean by that,” Like smoking or something?” He asked. “Not exactly,” Kihyun said feeling embarrassed,” I’ve been told that I’m kind of annoying and nag a lot and that I clean too much,” he said with a dark chuckle at the end.

“I don’t know you that well Kihyun but if someone cleaned and nagged at me I would like it because it would mean that they cared about me,” Hyunwoo said sincerely meeting Kihyun’s eyes to show it.

Kihyun blushed at his gaze and immediately turned his face away to look away from his piercing eyes, only for Hyunwoo to grab his chin lightly to pull his face, forcing him to look straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

“Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you, just from the couple of hours we’ve spent together I can tell,” said Hyunwoo, his voice getting deeper and raspier with the proximity the two were at. Still looking into each other's eyes Hyunwoo began to lean in, and Kihyun with his chin still in Hyunwoo’s grasp began to lean forward too. ‘Falling for a man he met in the hospital less than 3 hours ago, what a cliche’ Kihyun thought.

Right as their lips were mere millimeters apart, of course, thats when Changkyun decides to burst in checking to see if the cast is finished yet and the rest of them could come in. Kihyun pulls away immediately, blushing so red his face looks like a tomato. While Hyunwoo glares the deadliest glare he could manage at him for ruining what might be his only moment with the cute doctor.

“......did I…. interrupt something here..?” Changkyun asked cautiously because of the glare his normally sweet Hyung was giving him. “No!”Yes”, both of them said at the same time Kihyun blushing harder at Hyunwoo’s answer, but before they could get more into it the rest of the boys decided that the maknae had been in there long enough that it was okay to go in too.

With the small room now filled with 5 other people Kihyun knew that the moment he got with Hyunwoo wouldn't happen again and they would probably never see each other again but still being professional about it, as it was his job said,” His arm is now all properly casted up and will need to stay in the cast for 6 to 8 weeks, he will have to come into another appointment to check the progress and make sure it’s healing correctly and he will need all of your help to do everyday things to make his arm heal quicker, check in with the front desk to make your next appointment and then you’re free to go home.” Kihyun said that all as quick as possible and sprinted out of the room to avoid to avoid staying to ask Hyunwoo out and possibly embarrass himself to death if he said no in front of all of his friends.

Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun ran out of the room and before he could tell him to stop to ask him on a date, his friends jumped him with questions, and he believed he lost his chance with the doctor forever.

So Hyunwoo went to the front desk to make the next appointment and as him and his friends were leaving, he truly believes that the gods above heard his desperate pleas and took pity on his poor thirsty self, because out of the corner of his eye he saw an angelic figure in the hallway to the right, and when he turned to look he saw the one and only Dr. Yoo Kihyun.

As quick as he possibly could without alerting anyone in the hospital he sprinted towards the Doctor and yelled out “Kihyun!!”

The Doctor turned around and was immediately met with the man that he’s been trying to get out of his thoughts. “Hyunwoo!” Kihyun said as he was stilled surprised by the tall man,” what are you doing here I thought you would’ve left by now?”

“I couldn’t leave without asking if you wanted to have a date first for me tomorrow, dinner? Please? “ Hyunwoo said still a little winded from his run down the hall.

“Yeah, I would really like that,” Kihyun said smiling, excited to be able to see Hyunwoo again. Kihyun quickly wrote down his number on a slip of paper from his pocket and gave it to Hyunwoo,”Text me at around 8 that when I’ll be off and we can make plans.” And with that, they both walked away from each other being very happy his friends happened to break his arm that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot of braking bone/casting termonoly ive never broken a bone so oof if i messed up big time. Also please give me crtism if needed so i know what to fix for future stories. thanks for reading this ༼♥ل͜♥༽


End file.
